


The Master of Coffee Poirot

by miu1109



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, I was so hyped up about this idea tho..., Master of Death Harry Potter, Master of a cafe too, Self-Indulgent, but my muse ran away ;.;, if i have any more i'd just make this into a series 8D, no matter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 10:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15022985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miu1109/pseuds/miu1109
Summary: Harry didn't quite get a say when he became the Master of Death, but he sure does when he becomes the master of that lovely cafe just down the street.





	The Master of Coffee Poirot

 

Aside from the lack of magic and all things related, this new reality is as close to Harry's own as it could get, give or take a few years. More peaceful, even, since there are no wars, or at least those that involve Harry.

 

He might have spent the first couple of— months? Years? Decades?— exploring this new world. His concept of time kind of _slipped_ ever since the Deathly Hallows have tied themselves to his magical core and prevent him from ageing, along with the dubious pleasure of gaining a fancy title, not that anyone here will know of anyway.

 

Magic or no, people are the same whichever world he could be in. There’s the everyday heroes, then there’s the underground society. Harry decides he’d have nothing to do with either and settles in Japan, where people are polite and reserved and less likely to poke their noses into other people’s business.

 

Coffee Poirot has a nice ring to it, doesn’t it?

 

.

 

His new career as the owner of a cafe is unremarkable. Sure, there is the occasional unreasonable customer, but those are exceptionally rare in this country which prides itself on being courteous. Harry hires a new worker, Azusa, who is a great help when the cafe becomes crowded during mealtimes. 

 

.

 

Then one day, a middle-aged man, a teenage girl and an elementary school kid walk into the cafe.

 

.

 

Harry is starting to doubt his initial speculation. While the man, who’s apparently quite a famous private detective which resides above Coffee Poirot, and his teenage daughter are normal, the bespectacled child feels like—

 

_Death._

 

Harry slides a hand into his pocket, and his fingers brush against the Gaunt ring with its Resurrection Stone. Whoever this child is, he is certainly not an ordinary one. Not if he possesses the lingering touch of _Death_.

 

The child, as if noticing his stare across the room, glances in his direction with a look that manages to pass off as curious. Having caught, Harry offers a polite smile and a nod, and the boy blinks in apparent bemusement, before his manner kicks in and he nods back.

 

_No matter,_ Harry thinks as he draws his hand out. It’s probably none of his business anyway.

 

.

 

…Until his damned Potter luck kicks in and gets Harry dragged right into a murder case, that is.

 

Coincidentally, the trio has been in the vicinity when that happened, and Harry finds himself at the receiving end of scrutiny. Not just by the police— the intensity is way higher from the small kid, who is currently busy examining the crime scene and talking ( _interrogating_ ) the suspects, himself included.

 

(“Hey, Hari-san,” the bespectacled child chirps, a voice stretched too high-pitched and childish. “So what were you doing—”)

 

Harry would have expressed more concern with an unsupervised kid around a murder scene, but no one says anything about it. If anything, it seems as If the kid is the one leading the investigation, with his innocent questions and trivial bits that he saw from the TV by chance.

 

Harry wonders just what channel the kid watches, and how smart must he be to remember the exact composition of a gunshot residue.

 

.

 

Apparently, the private detective is famous for being the ‘Sleeping Kogoro’. Harry watches as the man reveals how the victim has been killed… while sleeping. It is incredible.

 

Then again, who is he to point out the quirks and oddities of others? If he—with eyes sharp enough to track a snitch in mid-dive and then later trained to spot the quickest and most subtle of hexes and curses—manages to catch the almost-invisible dart and a panicked expression on the boy-that-is-probably-not-a-child, _well_.

 

Maybe he’d just look the other way, and hopes that any trouble will leave him alone.

 

.

 

Yeah, tough luck at that.

 

.

 

.

 

.

**Author's Note:**

> So... a thing happened after Movie 22, too much emOTION, and late night binge reading/hunting for quality fics in the DC/MK fandom.
> 
> AND HI PEOPLE PLS JOIN ME IN SHIPPING ZERO X JAPAN IT'S MY OTP FROM NOW ON BLESS THIS SHIP


End file.
